Attempts are being made to determine whether there are any correlations between skeletal age, chronological age, tooth and dental root formation in patients with precocious puberty. Oral examinations have been completed on 155 children and panographic radiographs obtained on 140. Using the most accurate available dental growth and development standards comparative studies are being conducted. These studies involve both cross-sectional and longitudinal evaluations. The NICHHD is a cooperating unit in the study.